The Colonization Application
"The Colonization Application" is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on March 5, 2015. Summary Amy and Sheldon decide to get a turtle together, while Sheldon is planning on applying to be one of the first colonists on the planet Mars. Leonard and Penny don't want to be a boring couple and Raj is snooping around Emily's apartment. Extended Plot As Penny and Leonard climbs the Leonard is very excited saying that he was totally unstoppable and in the zone. Penny brings him down because it was only and she beat him. As they enter apartment 4A, Sheldon is glad they have returned because they have some exciting . Amy and Sheldon announce that they are taking their relationship to the next level which really confuses Leonard and Penny. They are getting a together, a . While Penny jokingly says that she keeps saying they should stock on ice for occasions like this. Leonard congratulates them. Leonard wonders out loud that who would have thought that Amy and Sheldon would be the first couple in their group to start a ! Amy had the same thought. In Emily‘s , Raj and Emily have gotten together for night. Raj can spend the because her roommate won't be back since Emily her (or not). Raj reminds her that their agreement was for her to say "just kidding" when she was kidding about having killed someone. She also tells him that she would never hurt him making Raj a little uncomfortable. Emily gets a call from the to check up on a . Raj is staying in the apartment until Emily gets back. And her roommate is in another city, or at least her is. She adds that she was just kidding since she used the . At the pet , Sheldon can't stand walking by all the . Then they try and pick out a turtle. The first one Amy suggests looks like a jerk to Sheldon. Sheldon likes one that is barely moving. Sheldon asks the turtle if he wants to come live with him even though they don't live in the same . Amy reassures it that that is not the turtle's fault as if it was a child of . the turtle will stay at Amy's if Sheldon is away, at or on . Mars? Sheldon announces that he is putting in an application to be one of the first on Mars. Amy is shocked especially since he didn't consult her. She would not have approved of it. While making out on the , Leonard admits to Penny that he did get her a gift, but was too embarrassed to actually give it to her since he bought it at the store. He got an ic present which Penny thinks he got a Michael's. It is a canvass and the use while having . Penny loves it. Howard is playing a while Bernadette is doing their . She has a lot of s from the Store that Howard says are business expenses. Raj calls Howard while he is Emily's since he is alone. Raj opens the of her bed bureau and can't get it closed. Raj doesn't want her to know he has been ing. The he breaks the drawer trying to fix it. Bernadette hears what is going on and tells Howard that she is going to miss her. Leonard and Penny inspect their canvass and are not happy with it. They didn't move around enough and vow that they can do better because they are not old and . Leonard is fine with trying again in thirty s after he recovers. Sheldon and Amy are returning from the pet store without a turtle because the turtle bit him. Sheldon was trying to get the turtle to like him. Amy wonders why he even bothers since he is planning to leave the first chance he gets. Even though the chances of him being picked is small, it still hurts her that he didn't ask her before filling out the application. How he can survive another planet when he barely survived his turtle bite? Sheldon tries to cheer her up by playing the Star Trek theme on his . She was still mad. In Leonard and Sheldon‘s apartment, Amy is still fuming and wonders why he even wants to go to Mars. He shows her his application video which answers that . On the Sheldon says how , clean, much fun he would be. He demonstrates his wacky sense of on a long voyage by smashing a in Leonard's face. After their second canvass, Penny is getting paint out of Leonard's because she wouldn't let him wear . Howard has Raj ed the front back on the drawer. As Emily returns they get into a over his snooping. Bernadette mentions that if they break up, it will be too bad because she likes her. In Penny's bedroom the new canvas is much more colorful and they are happy with the results. Penny refuses to hang a picture made by their s in her apartment. They plan to give it to Sheldon and tell him that it was painted by . Amy decides to leave. Even though she thinks it sounds , she thought that getting a turtle together meant something to him. Sheldon chases after Amy who is mad since they were supposed to make plans for a that's not on different planets. Sheldon asks Amy if they have to be on Earth? Are you suggesting we could go together? Sheldon wants her to go. Amy s him tightly as they go to file an application video together. Amy says that they could be the first to on Mars. Sheldon tells her that she just can't keep it in her space pants. They She also mentions that their kids would be s. Sheldon likes that idea. Raj and Emily are together in after she forgave him. Then she asks if he looked in her and Raj says no. "Good," she replies smiling and then she goes to sleep. Raj looks worried. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the application Sheldon is making to become one of the first colonists on Mars. *Taping date: February 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on March, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. * After the closing credits, a small tribute to Leonard Nimoy appeared, who passed away February 27th Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN - (T)he turtle was mere setup for the real conflict of the week - Sheldon's casual reveal that he had applied to join the Mars One colony. Amy was understandably upset by this revelation. Sheldon has long had a habit of making big decisions without consulting his girlfriend of several years...Sheldon's never really learned his lesson or even apologized for his actions. He merely swayed Amy with the promise that they'd fill out an application for her, too. Her character deserved better than that. The poetic justice outcome would be for the show to flash-forward a couple years, revealing that Amy, not Sheldon, is selected to join Mars One. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy's idea of taking their relationship to the next level is to get a pet together. *Emily's apartment is seen for the first time. *Amy mentions that she and Sheldon planning a future together for the first time. She even jokingly wants the turtle to call him "daddy". *It is illegal in California to sell turtles under four inches in length to prevent children from putting them in their mouths and contracting Salmonella. *It was implied that Penny and Leonard watched on Netflix. She's wondering if the show is a drama or comedy. * Sheldon enjoys Amy's hug when she grabs him tightly after asking her to join him on Mars showing advancement in their relationship. Quotes To be entered. Gallery 1488297.jpg|Confused about Shamy taking their relationship to the next level. Mars gallery habitat 8.jpg|First colony on Mars illustration. Col12.jpg|A turtle is the perfect pet. Col11.jpg|We're taking our relationship to the next level. Col10.jpg|We're getting a turtle! Col9.jpg|Sheldon and Amy are starting a family. Col8.jpg|Emily in her kitchen. Col7.jpg|Use "air quotes" when your kidding about killing someone. Col6.jpg|How about the one on the house? Col5.jpg|You're coming home with us. Col4.jpg|A bought you a little present at the dirty book store. Col3.jpg|Helping out Raj. Col2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to come to Mars with him. Col1.jpg|Raj and Emily make up after their fight. 2M33.png|The first bed painting. 2M9.png|Playing the Star Trek theme on his nose. 2M8.png|Amy mad at Sheldon. Note tongue in cheek. 2M6.png|Admiring their painting. 2M5.png|Raj breaks the drawer. 2M4.png|Amy talking to the turtle as her child. 2M30.png|Pillow talk. 2M3.png|All those puppies! 2M29.png|Good night kiss. 2M28.png|Emily smiling that she has Raj wondering what is in the closet. 2M27.png|Talking about having children together on Mars. 2M26.png|Talking about having children together on Mars. 2M25.png|Sheldon wants her to go to Mars with him. 2M24.png|You want me to go with you? 2M23.png|Second sex painting try. 2M20.png|Second attempt at sex painting. 2M21.png|We'll give it to Sheldon and tell him that William Shatner painted it. 2M2.png|"Just kidding". 2M19.png|Listening to Raj and Emily's fight. 2M18.png|Please say you snooped in my apartment. 2M17.png|Emily in her apartment. 2M15.png|Leonard got paint in his eye. 2M14.png|Wacky pie in the face demonstration. 2M13.png|The usually unseen corner of the apartment. 2M12.png|Showing how clean he is. 2M11.png|You're messing with me, right? 2M10.png|Bernadette doing their federal income taxes. 2M1.png|Sheldon Mars' colonist application video. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Dana1010 and Danii Category:Season 8 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Expedition Category:Animals Category:Emily Category:Mars Category:The Big Bang Theory